The Millenium Pendant
by night-ryu-raptor
Summary: Rex raptor gets a millennium item, and Mako gets possessed by an evil Priest, what more can I say? third chapter completed.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh, or any known characters from it.

Yes, this is yet another YuGiOh fanfic. To make a quick summary, I was very bored when I came up with this crap…. So please do not- under ANY circumstances email me any viruses.!!!!!!! So anyway, in this story, Rex raptor ( I'll call him Ryuzaki cuz its his Japanese name and it sounds cooler….) gets a millennium item, Mako gets possessed, and a duel monster falls in love with Weevil….. what more can I say?

Epilogue

It was pitch black inside the tomb of who or what the team of archeologists called "the ancient scribe" It was every professor's dream to get this far… and for Robert, it was a dream come true. He had studied his whole life about the ancient scribe and his mystical weapon: the millennium stylus. But what really excited him, was that he would finally be able-after so many years to open the sarcophagus where his corpse was supposedly lying-untouched-for nearly 2,000 years.

" It's time professor.." one of the archeologists on the team said to the professor, who was lost in thought.

"we might as well get started then…" the professor said, wiping his matted green hair out of his face.

They were armed with crowbars, hammers, even cranes, if opening the tomb caused any trouble. Luckily, it didn't. He was expecting riches- gold, silver, maybe jewels maybe. But his hopes were dashed when there was nothing but a mummy. Careful not to disturb it, he looked through the rest of the sarcophagi. And much to his surprise, there it was… a golden stylus. He smiled, and couldn't wait to show his son and nephew back at his home.

So that was it. Cool epilogue, huh? Well anyway, look forward to the next chapter!


	2. A new millenium item?

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, or any characters from it…yada, yada, yada,… 

I'm sorry about the last chapter… I should have called it the prologue instead of the epilogue….OH WELL….(I'm way too lazy to change anything), and thanks to all of you nice people that reviewed!…(namely myself)….Oh by the way, I'm not using weevil's Japanese name in this story like I used Rex's…inspector haga doesn't really sound right…if you know what I mean…

Ryuzaki wandered through the empty streets of domino City. The afternoon sun shined in the sky, and the cool spring breeze blew the worries off his mind he was happy that the city wasn't crowded with the usual people like it always was when he walked home from school. Despite his horde of homework, he couldn't wait to just settle down and play video games. Lost in thought about the level he was stuck on, he didn't notice the mysterious man who was following him…

Shadi the protector/ keeper/ etc. of the millennium items had a dilemma. Some sort of new evil has appeared, and with the new evil, came a new kind of millennium item as well. He believed they were called "millennium relics" and there were seven. Unfortunately, only three were in his possession. A golden bracelet, a golden scarab, and lastly, a round pendant with snakes engraved into its golden surface. It was the pendant he was worried about. The pendant was glowing a radiant red light. The light meant that its master was near-the pharonic guardian. Or more likely, his reincarnation. He was lucky, the streets were empty. All except for one person. He was a boy, no older than 15. He had long spiky dark brown hair and purple bangs all fanning out from under a red hat. He looked totally oblivious to the world, just staring into the sky. He could easily find out if he was the real pharonic guardian with his millennium key, and millennium scales, but he decided to follow the boy anyway. Partly because it was slightly amusing, and partly to see if anything else came up.

Finally the amusement was replaced by boredom, and then replaced with annoyance. He couldn't stand just watching a clueless person walk slowly looking up into the sky any longer. Shadi decided to do something. He started to walk towards the oblivious boy. Ryuzaki looked weakly at Shadi, thinking he was just someone who was breaking the peaceful emptiness of the afternoon. Then his eyes wandered to Shadi's white turban and robes, then to the golden key around his neck, and then to the golden scales Shadi wore on his back.

Ryuzaki looked at Shadi and the first word that came to his mind was "weird". Then he thought it was kind of cool to see someone with robes like that. "he's probably someone from another country" he thought. He then shrugged and started to walk away. Shadi noticed the pendant begin to glow dimmer as the boy walked away, and began to chase after him. Ryuzaki turned around.

"look, are you following me, or what?" the suspicious boy said in a rough voice, turning around.

Without answering the question, Shadi put the pendant in front of the boy. It shone brighter.

"w-what is that?" Ryuzaki asked looking at the pendant.

"it's yours" shadi replied.

The boy cautiously took the pendant by the strings. It stopped glowing. As if it were content. Shadi could have sworn he heard a faint hissing coming from the snake as well. He was almost certain that this was the pharonic guardian. But there was only one more thing he had to find out. Shadi took hold of his millennium key, and made the shadows engulf them both. They were now in the shadow realm. Ryuzaki's eyes went from the pendant he was holding to his new surroundings.

"now we duel" shadi said in his usual lifeless voice.

So, how was that chapter? I kind of ran out of time… and making up duels is gonna be hard! I might as well give Shadi random monsters and Ryuzaki the usual dragon/dinosaur combination. Oh well…please Review!


	3. The duel

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, or any characters/monsters from it. Yada…yada…yada…

Hello! It's me again! I finally came up w/ a duel thingy. (Sorry I took so long…kinda got some Writer's Block…) Want to hear a genius idea? I'm giving Shadi gravekeeper monsters, the charm of shabti, and necrovalley! Oh, and by the way, this story takes place AFTER the waking the dragons thing. Let's just assume that yami-yugi already beat the Darts guy. I mean, we know it's gonna happen sooner or later! (For those of you that do not know what I'm talking about, I'm referring to the anime, not the manga)

* * *

" You want to d-duel?" Ryuzaki asked Shadi, fearfully looking around him at the dark purple shadows that engulfed them.

"Yes." Shadi replied, taking out a concealed duel disk from the folds of his cloak.

"A d-duel disk! Where did you get that? I never saw any strange person like you in Duel City…" the surprised boy asked.

"Why, lets say I forced that man to give me his duel disk" shadi said, a slight smile forming on his face. He hoped that this duel wouldn't be a false alarm like the last one he had.

One more look at the strange shadows gave it all away.

"w-we're in the shadow realm aren't we…?" Ryuzaki asked.

" You've been here before? Then you should be familiar with the stakes then." Shadi said lifelessly, preparing his duel disk.

"Yes, I am" Ryuzaki said, also preparing his duel disk. "But what I don't understand is why you are dueling me…"

"If this works out, you'll see…Now let's start this already! I'll go first."

Shadi played a magic card first called "Necrovalley" The purplish shadows that surrounded the two duelists turned darker, until it resembled the inside of a cave. The opening of the "cave" revealed a surreal sunset.

"Behold my magic card- Necrovalley!" shadi said.

"what does that do?" A confused Ryuzaki asked.

"You'll find out soon enough…"

"Damn…why can't you answer any of my questions?" Ryuzaki was obviously getting angry now, as Shadi could see, and the pendant that the boy was still holding was starting to glow brighter. The question went unanswered. Shadi then placed a card face-down in defense mode.

"your turn" Shadi said, a taunting smile on his face.

"finally!"

Ryuzaki summoned the monster Uraby (A:1500 D:800) and attacked Shadi's face-down monster. Shadi laughed and flipped his monster (gravekeeper's spy: A:1200 D:2000) face up.

"My monster's special effect allows me to special-summon another gravekeeper monster from my deck. Meet gravekeeper's assailant! (A:1500 D:1500). You made a mistake attacking my monster! Not only did you activate my monster's effect, and that your monster's attack points are less than my monster's defense points, my monster also gains an extra 500 attack and defense points because it is a gravekeeper monster due to necrovalley! You have just lost 1000 life points by just attacking my face-down monster…well, it's my turn…"

Ryuzaki was speechless…his opponent already had 1000 points more than he did, and one monster more than him, and it was only the beginning of the duel. Luckily, he had drawn a card that could protect his life points for one more turn.

"I put this card face-down, and end my turn!" Ryuzaki said. He had no choice but to watch what shadi did next.

"I summon gravekeeper's curse (A:800 D:800 ). Due to it's special effect, you automatically take 500 points of damage!"

Suddenly, a ghostly skull materialized in front of Shadi's monster. It then flew in front of Ryuzaki, and scratched his face with bony claws. He flew back from the impact, and cried out in pain. His hand flew to his cheek, where the claws had scratched him. His eyes opened in surprise when he felt sticky red liquid cover his fingers.

" Blood. Great…just great…the monsters are real…'' Ryuzaki said, while struggling to get up.

" Meet the curse of the gravekeepers…" shadi said. " Now prepare to lose the rest of your life points. Assailant, attack!"

"Not so fast, you've activated my trap card: negate attack! Now all of your attacks are negated."

"Fine then…your turn…"

" This is terrible…I can't hide behind trap cards forever…how can I be losing, already?" Ryuzaki thought. " I can't even beat a freak like this guy…why do I have to be so bad at this stupid game?…Why?"

The pain on his cheek worsened, and he fell on his knees.

"Why me!" he shouted in anger, as the pendant that he was still holding grew brighter, and brighter. He then felt energy course through him. He felt stronger, and all of the pain from the cut on his cheek completely disappeared. He had felt energy this powerful before, but this was different. Despite an evil energy like the Oricalcose, this energy was almost soothing in a way. He opened his eyes which were closed, and to his surprise, his hands were covered with a red aura, and after looking around some more, he noticed that his whole body was surrounded with a strange red aura. Then his eyes wandered to the pendant.

" What…What is this?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Like I said before, its yours…and as I recall, it's still your turn." He said, looking relieved.

Seeing that obviously Shadi was not going to answer his question, Ryuzaki decided to get up, continue the duel with this "new power'. Surprisingly, when he looked at his hand, nothing looked the same. He could literally see all of the outcomes of the duel play out in his mind, and he could see every strategy…

"What was I thinking? This is an easy win… all I have to do is get rid of that Necrovalley card…and all of that guy's gravekeeper monsters will lose their extra attack points." Ryuzaki thought. " I just have to draw the right card…". He drew, and amazingly, he drew the card he needed….

" I play Heavy Storm! Now your Necrovalley is destroyed! Now I'll summon my Twin-headed King Rex! (9 A: 1600 D:1400) attack his gravekeepers spy!"

"You might still damage my life points, but you won't destroy my monster thanks to my charm of shabti(A:100 D:100). If I sacrifice it from my hand, then all attacks done to my gravekeeper monster until the end of my turn is 0, even though life point damage is calculated normally."

"Fine then, it's your turn…"

" I summon my gravekeepers cannonholder ( A: 1400 D:1200) in face-up defense position, and activate its special ability by sacrificing my gravekeepers spy. Now you lose 700 life points automatically due to its special effect. "

The gravekeepers curse monster then pushed himself into the cannon that gravekeeper's cannonholder was holding, and it was shot in to Ryuzaki. Because of the millennium pendant, the impact didn't hurt him, it just threw him off balance. Surprisingly, he did not fall, but he just floated in the air.

"I'm levitating! What's next…" he thought. "well anyway, it's my turn" "First I'll summon Mad Sword Beast (A:1400 D:1200) in attack mode, and attack your cannonholder. Because of its special ability, even though your monster is in defense mode, you still use life points if my monster's attack is stronger than your monster's defense points. You lose 200 life points. Next, Uraby will attack gravekeeper's curse, and my twin-headed king Rex will attack your gravekeeper's assailant. Since they were both in attack mode, you lose 1300 more life points, leaving you with 2500. Well, it's your turn…"

" Good job" Shadi said. "I have no more monsters in my hand…if you can make it through this one more card, you will win the duel…I play Regulation of Tribe. It stops you from attacking with the one type of monster I choose, and I choose 'Dinosaur'. I end my turn."

"Nice try!" Ryuzaki said happily, "but I have just drawn the card that will win the duel for me! I sacrifice Uraby, and Mad-Sword Beast to summon Tyrant Dragon! (A:2900 D:2500) Since it is a dragon, I can attack you! Tyrant Dragon, wipe out the rest of his life points!"

The dragon shot 2900 damage of life points into Shadi, and he cried out in pain as he hit the floor. He slowly got up again, as the holograms from the duel disk began to fade away.

"Now it's time to get some questions answered…" Ryuzaki thought as he started walking over to the injured man…

* * *

Okay, that was way longer than I wanted it to be…a whole 4 pages…whoa…So anyways, here are the cards I labeled with an the attack and defense for each is already put into the story.

GRAVEKEEPERS CURSE 

**SPELLCASTER/EFFECT **

WHEN THIS MONSTER IS NORMAL SUMMONED, FLIP SUMMONED, OR SPECIAL SUMMONED, INFLICT 500 POINTS OF DIRECT DAMAGE TO YOUR OPPONENTS LIFE POINTS.

CHARM OFSHABTI

**ROCK/EFFECT**

DISCARD THIS CARD FROM YOUR HAND TO THE GRAVEYARD TO MAKE THE DAMAGE INFLICTED TO MONSTERS THAT INCLUDE "GRAVEKEEPER'S" IN THEIR NAME 0 UNTIL THE END PHASE OF THE CURRENT TURN. HOWEVER, THE DAMAGE TO YOUR LIFE POINTS IS CALCULATED NORMALLY.

GRAVEKEEPER'S SPY

SPELLCASTER/EFFECT 

**FLIP**: SELECT ONE MONSTER THAT INCLUDES "GRAVEKEEPER'S" IN ITS CARD NAME WITH AN ATTACK OF 1500 OR LESS FROM YOUR DECK, AND SPECIAL SUMMON IT FACE-UP ATTACK OR DEFENSE POSITION. THE DECK IS THEN SHUFFLED.

GRAVEKEEPER'S CANNONHOLDER 

**SPELLCASTER/EFFECT **

OFFER 1 MONSTER THAT INCLUDES "GRAVEKEEPER'S" IN IT'S CARD NAME ON YOUR SIDE OF THE FIELD AS A TRIBUTE TO INFLICT 700 POINTS OF DIRCT DAMAGE TO YOUR OPPONENT'A LIFE POINTS. HOWEVER, YOU CAN NOT OFFER THIS CARD, OR ANOTHER "GRAVEKEEPER'S CANNONHOLDER WITH THIS CARD'S EFFECT. MONSTERS USED FOR A TRIBUTE SUMMON OR THAT ARE OFFERED AS TRIBUTES DUE TO OTHER CARDS' EFFECTS ARE EXCLUDED.

GRAVEKEEPER'S ASSAILANT

**SPELLCASTER/EFFECT **

YOU CAN ACTIVATE THIS CARD'S SPECIAL ABILITY ONLY WHEN "NECROVALLEY" IS ACTIVE ON THE FIELD. WHEN THIS CARD ATTACKS, YOU CAN CHANGE THE BATTLE POSITION OF 1 FACE-UP MONSTER ON YOUR OPPONENT'S SIDE OF THE FIELD.

TYRANT DRAGON

**DRAGON/EFFECT**

WHEN THERE IS A MONSTER ON YOUR OPPONENT'S SIDE OF THE FIELD AFTER THE FIRST ATTACK OF YOUR BATTLE PHASE, THIS MONSTER CAN ATTACK ONCE AGAIN DURING THE SAME BATTLE PHASE. IN ADDITION, NEGATE THE EFFECT OF A TRAP CARD THAT SPECIFICALLY DESIGNATES THIS CARD AS A TARGET AND DESTROY IT. IF THIS MONSTER IS SPECIAL SUMMONED FROM THE GRAVEYARD, YOU MUST OFFER 1 DRAGON TYPE MONSTER ON YOUR SIDE OF THE FIELD AS TRIBUTE.

MAD SWORD BEAST 

**DINOSAUR/EFFECT **

WHEN THIS CARD ATTACKS WITH AN ATTACK THAT IS HIGHER THAN THE DEFENSE OF YOUR OPPONENT'S DEFENSE POSITION MONSTER, INFLICT THE DIFFERENCE AS BATTLE DAMAGE TO YOUR OPPONENT'S LIFE POINTS.

URABY 

**DINOSAUR **

_FAST ON ITS FEET, THIS DINOSAUR RIPS ENEMIES TO SHREDS WITH ITS SHARP CLAWS._

TWIN HEADED KING REX

**DINOSAUR**

?…(DON'T HAVE THE CARD)

HEAVY STORM

**MAGIC CARD**

DESTROYS ALL MAGIC AND TRAP CARDS ON THE FIELD.

NECROVALLEY

**FIELD MAGIC CARD**

AS LONG AS THIS CARD REMAINS FACE-UP ON THE FIELD, ALL EFFECTS OF MAGIC, TRAP, AND/OR EFFECT MONSTER CARDS THAT INVOLVE GRAVEYARDS ARE NEGATED, AND NEITHER PLAYER CAN REMOVE CARDS FROM THE GRAVEYARD FROM PLAY. IN ADDITION, INCREASE THE ATTACK AND DEFENSE OF ALL MONSTERS THAT INCLUDE "GRAVEKEEPER'S" IN THEIR CARD NAME BY 500 POINTS.

THE REGULATION OF TRIBE

**CONTINUOUS TRAP CARD**

SELECT ONE TYPE MONSTER. ANY MONSTER OF THE SELECTED TYPE CANNOT ATTACK. TO KEEP THIS CARD IN EFFECT, YOU MUST OFFER 1 MONSTER FROM THE FIELD AS A TRIBUTE AT EACH OF YOUR STNDBY PHASES. IF YOU CANNOT, THEN THIS CARD IS DESTROYED.

NEGATE ATTACK

**TRAP CARD**

(I DON'T REALLY KNOW THE DESCRIPTION WORD-TO WORD, BUT I KNOW IT NEGATES ALL OF YOUR OPPONENTS ATTACKS, AND ENDS THE BATTLE PHASE)


End file.
